


Four times I arrived at home

by MidoriKia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, quite an old story actually, read and see if you like my writing style since I'm new to uploading, this is basically my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKia/pseuds/MidoriKia
Summary: Medic returns home to find his roommate in desperate need of emotional support. Little does he know they'll soon both be tasked with reevaluating the nature of their relationship...





	1. 1st time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. After years of following this fandom, I've decided to create an account for myself and contribute some of my own works :D
> 
> Everyone who's posted here in English language so far has really inspired me, so I hope you all are willing to give me a chance^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some issues with my formatting, but I'll try to pick up on it asap.

The lights are all turned off in the corridor when I return home from the gym that night. 'That's odd', I think, as my flatmate should still be working. The last time we both saw each other was at the studio in the early afternoon, when we took part in some scheduled rehearsals together.

I put down the bag with the stuff I have picked up from the grocery on the way back in the kitchen and continue along the hallway into the living room, where Andy usually sits at the table with a cup of tea at this time of day, but it is deserted. Checking my watch again, I consider looking for him in his room. It's only 9 PM, he should still be awake.

As I knock at his door, however, I get no response. Hesitating for another moment I have my hand resting on the handle, but eventually I push it down. I do have to check on him. My intuition tells me something is wrong, I've had a weird feeling all day. Maybe he is already sleeping, then it's fine and I'll talk to him about my idea for our new telestrator segment tomorrow.

Contrary to what I'm actually hoping for, the lamp on the nightstand is still on and Vedius is sitting upright on his bed. Well, as upright as you can sit with your knees pulled up to your chest and head tucked in between your arms. He doesn't show any reaction as I open the door further and slip into the room.

"Andy? Andy, what's wrong?!", I call out as soon as the whole picture reveals itself to me. My colleague's notebook has been heedlessly left on the bedside carpet. Instead, there are two bottles of beer accompanying him. One has fallen over on the sheets - empty - the other leans against his side.

I can sense myself panicking, especially when the Welshman remains silent as I come closer. It's the worst feeling I've had in weeks. It's a mixture of fear, guilt and worst of all: A loss of control.

"Talk to me!", I continue trying to receive some kind of feedback from my motionless friend while I circle the bed to sit down next to him. After a while he looks up at me. There are giant bags under his eyes. It's obvious he must have cried.

Without another word spoken, I edge closer to Andrew and pull him into a tight embrace. He doesn't resist. It's the most important thing in these kind of situations, just making him aware that he's not alone. His body feels tiny against mine, almost as fragile as his mental condition is right now.

I have always been able to tell he had problems, I could just never quite estimate how severe they were. Despite my experience in the field of psychology, I've always restrained myself from giving him any consultation or even more casual advise. I just figured he would come talk to me if something was wrong!

"You're back earlier than I thought...", Vedius finally states weakly and I take it as a sign to let him some space again. "Dear god, what is this?", I continue to question him while picking up the bottles and making sure to remove them from his area of reach. "I've just been drinking a bit, it's nothing..." "You're not touching alcohol normally, so of course it's something!", I shout with conviction, but I instantly regret raising my voice at him in his current state. This is not the path I need to follow if I want him to talk.

I breathe heavily to calm myself down a bit before continuing in a more emphatic tone: "Just tell me what's on your mind." My flatmate keeps quiet again for a little, but then it all kind of begins to burst out of him. "I'm such a bloody failure..." Hearing him say this hits me hard. "You're not a failure", I immediately retaliate, there's no discussion to be had about that.

"I am", he re-iterates, "of course I am. I mean, let's be honest for a moment: I'm a freak! A hopeless nerd, who will never be important to anyone but himself and lately not even that is true. I can't make it work in front of the camera at the moment and also I'm not helpful to any of you guys. For example all of the ideas for segments we end up using are coming from you or Trevor..."

"The team isn't the same without you and everyone knows that", I argue against him, but of course he doesn't really listen. "I'm useless, Aaron! Pointless!", Andy continues calling out until I decisively put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, Andy." He slowly raises his head until his eyes meet mine.

"To me you're not pointless. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life", I speak calmly. Andrew doesn't know what to answer to that, but he doesn't have to. Still, this time I have the feeling that my message has reached him.

I give my co-caster the time he needs to calm down at least physically. We sit there on his bed for a little over ten minutes, me just making sure that I keep close to him. I don't care as long as it helps him. After he has pushed me away weakly, I take the bottles and stand up. "Promise me you'll go to sleep. You need some rest. I promise, tomorrow will be better", I say while handing him his blanket. I don't get a response, but Andrew does indeed slide down in his bed, resting his head on his pillow.

"Please, call me if you need anything else", I add, already halfway towards the door. I get stopped just before the exit. "Aaron?" "Yes?", I want to know, turning around to the bed once more. "Thank you." "That's what mates are for", I assure him, but at the same time I have a hunch that there is something else inside me that goes far deeper than me just feeling pitty towards one of my best friends. It's a genuine fear, a fear of losing the one person who matters most to me and also one of him finding out what lengths I would go to just to see him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be done pretty soon, since it's already finished. Feel free to let me know what you think and I very much hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Aaron's and Andy's on-camera personalities are basically made for each other. I especially enjoy the complete 180 Medic does whenever Vedius is around, I can't be the only one who's noticed ;)
> 
> I love the LEC, not only the players and teams, but also the on-air talent. They're doing such a good job in making every day entertaining!  
> Concerning teams, I'm rooting for Splyce and OG at the moment, I'm really excited to see how playoffs go.


	2. 2nd time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Glad you're back^^
> 
> I guess there isn't much to say other than: Let's jump right back in!

The second evening I feel this same kind of anxious sensation down in my gut is Andy's birthday. We return at around two in the morning on a Monday from an office party. I'm pretty drunk and Vedius still has confetti in his hair from one of the stupid, but fun games Martin and Trevor thought of.

I don't know what exactly makes me think it's a good idea to stop him right before he heads off to sleep that morning, but I do it nonetheless, using my body to block the entrance to his room. Casually leaning against the inside of the doorway with hands stuck inside my trouser's pockets, I adress him.

"I still got one more present for you. Do you want it?" "Of course I want it", Andy blurts out with a laugh. "The two you gave me earlier weren't that special, after all", he teases me. "Ok then", I demand cheekily. "If you want it, close your eyes." "Why, what are you going to do?", Vedius wants to know. "Just close your eyes, Andy", I hear myself saying, "I promise you will like it. Just, under all circumstances, promise me you'll keep your eyes shut."

"Ok?" One brow of his is raised, but he nonetheless complies. "I trust you." Andrew doesn't seem to know what he is getting himself into, but then again I don't really, either. In hindsight I don't think I stopped even one second to think about it. I just did it, adhering only to my instincts.

Inspired by those three little words leaving my mate's mouth, I bend the upper part of my body forward just slightly. My eyes hover over my friend's closed lips and innocent facial expression for a moment, then I slowly but surely close the distance.

Andrew doesn't react like he is anywhere near as surprised as I thought he would be, in fact he replies almost instantly, kissing back just as softly. Even though our bodies don't touch in any other way and there are no sounds exchanged between the two of us, I can't remember ever having had a kiss as intimate as this. After all, this isn't him being drunk, he should still be able to push me away, at least theoretically. But he doesn't even try to. I didn't know for certain that there were any hidden desires directed my way from his side, but it was as good of a guess as any.

I'm the one to eventually break away and take a step back. As soon as I do that, though, the reality of the situation starts crashing down on me. The fact that I may just have broken something irreplacable and indefinitely valuable to me overshadows the feeling of pride and happiness I feel dwelling up inside me by a hundred times.

I can't even look at him, I'm too ashamed. With my eyes on the floor, pushing past Andy, I walk away without another word. He doesn't follow me. Stumbling into my room and closing the door behind me, I finally release the breathe I didn't realise I have been holding. Leaning my forehead against the cool wood of the door I sense my heart beating widely, adrenaline rushing through my body. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story took quite a sharp turn, didn't it? Again, I hope you liked what you read ;)
> 
> Don't worry if you thought this one was too short, the scenes in this fic are getting longer by the chapter :)


	3. 3rd time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Glad you're back again^^
> 
> Ok, so in this weekend's first Ready Check, Vedius did cross-dress as Sjokz. I've now officially seen everything.  
> Seriously, though, he's doing amazingly, so pretty much everything's as always :)
> 
> Let's get to it!

The guilt I feel over the next days is almost unbearable and I'm spending a lot of time wracking my brain about how to explain myself and make it up to him, but I really wouldn't have expected my flatmate to bring up the topic of our kiss first.

"We need to talk about the other night, Aaron", he suddenly comes out one evening, after we have been working alongside each other and messing around like nothing had happened the entire day long. As always, I've just returned home from the gym, but I haven't expected Vedius to be waiting to speak to me in the living room. There is his usual 9 PM cup of tea, but he doesn't have his notebook with him. He instead looks up from an empty table as soon as I enter.

"What exactly would you like to talk about?" I try to be evasive, even though that might be far from the smartest move. "You remember, right?", Andy probes me while I try to appear especially busy with the contents of my bag, but he stands up from his chair to confront me in a more direct manner. "Yeah, I still remember", I just say, finding myself unable to lie to my colleague.

What I have done has been completely intentional and while I'm regretting it, deep down I'm also glad I finally managed to face my own feelings a little bit better in the process. I don't want to downplay the whole thing, but I have to take some form of clear stance on the issue.

"Listen, it was a misstep on my part", I therefore say. Maybe I could have phrased it a little bit better, I still haven't apologised to him, after all. But Andrew doesn't ask for anything like that. "Yes, it wasn't your brightest moment." While he gives a weak laugh at first, it quickly dies down into an extended silence. My body stiffens as a hand on my shoulder turns me around. Suddenly I'm face to face with the man that I have way more intense feelings for than I should by all metrics.

"I just thought", Vedius murmurs quietly and I can't believe my ears as he states his demand, "maybe we could do it again." Against what should actually be happening - me staring at him in disbelieve and decisively telling him that there is no way - my body relaxes from one second to the next. "I did enjoy it...and..." He doesn't really manage to get out anything more than that, but that's ok.

He doesn't need to talk for me to understand him. Doesn't matter if it's behind the caster desk or in our living room, I can always tell what he wants to say just from one glance he gives me with almost a hundred percent certainty.

"Then close your eyes, Andy", I hear myself saying, voice slightly trembling. I can see him swallowing, but he does what I expect him to do afterwards. This time I make sure to move quickly before he can change his mind. Stroking my right thumb across his lower lip tenderly I go in for what I know is going to feel good, but I haven't expected just how good. It's a sensation so familiar and pleasant, I don't actually know how I've been able to endure without it for these last days since his birthday.

We kiss for maybe a minute, parting and locking lips again multiple times before I finally decide that it's enough. I bashfully stare at the ground afterwards while Andy immediately turns away from me. "I think I'll go to bed now", is the only thing Vedius says before he empties his drink and subsequently takes his leave. This time it is me standing there, unable to believe what has just transpired.

*-*

Despite the fact that it should be a huge strain on our relationship, we keep having moments like this. Soon, kissing each other has become our prayer, our ritual even, right before we go to sleep. Sometimes we even do it before work in the morning. We never talk about it.

Kissing Andy is at the same time the most soothing and the most sinful thing for me imaginable, I want it to finally stop and never end at the same time. It's the only few precious moments of the day where I can let myself fall completely, where I for once don't have to think about what sort of impression I leave on other people, since Andrew never gives me any kind of feedback.

And every time we kiss we grow more comfortable around each other and more passionate along with it. Every time we touch, the love and devotion I feel for my flatmate grows stronger and stronger.

I also notice that I keep closer to him during the day than I used to. A meaningful gaze in a quiet moment or taking my time to fix his tie because he has messed it up again right before we go on air, it all suddenly means so much more to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :) As always, your oppinion is much appreciated!


	4. 4th and final time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Glad you're back once more^^  
> (guess the last part is kind of redundant if you're binge-reading through a story, huh? :D)
> 
> This is the last chapter and the epilogue to this story. Enjoy :)

We continue like this for days and every time I think to myself how I know that I just shouldn't be doing this. He has been complaining to me about how lonely he feels ever since we've met. I shouldn't be using either his desperation nor my body to my advantage. At the same time, I also don't know how long I will be able to stand us being silent about it.

Of course a commitment would weigh heavily on both of us, but I don't want us to be friends with benefits forever. Either give up on the intimicy or go all the way: My heart, mind and body won't be able to bear the middle ground for much longer.

"How'd you even know I would like it?", Andrew suddenly asks me one evening after returning home together from the LEC. "Because I can tell. I can tell from the way you're looking at me day in, day out." My answer is as simple as that. "Well, I don't want to be looking at you right now, I want to be kissing you", he admits. He sounds a bit hoarse from the past two days of work, but I'm sure the emotion is also adding on top of that.

"Then close your eyes, Andy." He complies at once and so I grab my flatmate by the waist and pull him in again. Hugging and spinning Vedius' body around, he ends up with his back pushed up against the wall only moments later. We start to make out for what feels like minutes of touching, French kissing and breathing.

In the process the neatly styled hair we still have from the show gets completely ravished. "This shouldn't feel so right...", I huff and puff in what I believe to only be a brief pause for oxygen. But it's the first time I really show any weakness and of course that fact doesn't elude Andy.

"Aaron?" He says my name in a mixture of irritation and insecurity, which makes me back off instinctively. "Don't look", I try to adjure him. I don't want him to see my face and the way my eyes dig into him. My entire expression is caring, but also incredible lascivious and needy. Furtunately, he manages to follow my command, but his eyelids are twitching.

"Please tell me you're not enjoying this as much as I am", Vedius demands with his head leaned back at the wall and a big smile after a while of me not moving any closer to him. I can only continue to pant, fingers cramping against the wall of surpressed desire on both sides of his head. "Please tell me you can still stop", he whispers raptly.

"I don't think I can anymore", I just say with an openly shaking voice. "Well, I don't want to, either", Andrew agrees with me. That's all I need to hear in order for me to get to it again. The temperature in the air and inside my body only keeps rising as we continue to kiss.

Eventually I stop to catch another breath and look at my friend. Vedius has kept his eyes shut throughout all of it, but I can clearly sense his hand resting on the upmost button of my shirt right now without even having to glance down.

I'm aware that his fingers are eager to push it through it's hole, dying to explore their options underneath the white fabric, but he is holding out for my permission. I consider the possibilities for a second. Deciding to not leave Andy hanging and even make this easier for him, I slowly remove his hand from my chest. I press a small kiss onto its back before gently shoving it aside and unbuttoning my shirt myself. After I've thrown the piece of clothing away, I grab his hand again and gently place it back to where it was before.

I can hear my own heartbeat pulsating in my ears as my flatmate begins to let his fingers wander over my naked upper body, me knowing exactly where he actually wants them to go. It doesn't take long for him to tilt his head backwards with a lustful moan.

I bend forward to kiss the side of his neck, leaving him free to let out us many pleased sounds as he wants to. "Sleep with me, Aaron...", he breathes at my ear cravingly. I don't respond immediately, just taking a moment to relish in the account made. "Only if you continue to keep your eyes closed."

I really try to play it cool, but in reality I can't believe my own luck. Andrew already opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. Like always, I know exactly what he wants to say. "Don't worry, I can do all the work. Promise?" "Promise", Andy agrees silently.

And so I lift him up and carry him into his room. "Still as light as ever", I note with a chuckle. I really have to convince him to join me in some of my workouts in the near future. "You're just way too strong." My flatmate tries to be sassy, but fails miserably at it. In addition he is clinging to my neck obstinately, probably afraid of me accidently dropping him, but that fear is obviously completely unwarranted.

Steadying him with my right arm I use my left to push the handle to his bedroom down. Inside I kick the door shut with one foot and proceed to place Andrew onto the bed. "Down you go." I only quickly undo my belt and step out of my trousers, then I'm on top of him at once.

Before I can bend down to kiss him, however, Andrew directs the one question at me I have hoped he wouldn't ask. "Why do you always tell me to close my eyes?" "Because I don't want you to see what you're doing to me", I explain myself as honestly as I can. "But I can clearly hear and feel you, if you know what I mean, mate?"

"It's not the same", I whisper at his lips before shutting Andy up in the best way possible. I try to kiss him just as lovingly as before. He needs to understand that I don't ask him to keep his eyes closed to assert my dominance in this relationship. If anything, I feel like the one who has to prove something to him and not the other way around.

I manage to remove Andy's clothes until we're both equally as bare. Even though I still struggle to comprehend that this is really happening right now and I enjoy it more than anything, I suddenly sense a certain insecurity creeping into my mind. I try to slip the question in casually in the midst of our make out session, well aware of the fact that it's unfit for the situation and may totally ruin the mood.

"I'm afraid you'll need to clarify what you mean by 'Sleep with me'." Andy readily gives me disclosure, if you can call it that, since it's hard to understand him between all the pleasured gasps the attention I pay to his body causes him to utter. "I mean 'Fuck me'..." I can't help but sit up as soon as I hear that. "Are you sure?", I ask, suddenly becoming a tad nervous myself. "Yeah, I mean it, sissy", he calls me out and I subsequently feel laughter emerging from deep down inside my throat.

"All right, just remember that you're not the one on top." We're both not getting out of this anymore, that's for certain. "I don't care as long as I get to feel your dick inside me within the next five minutes."

This is typical Vedius, straight-up and confident, but only at the points in time where you absolutely don't expect him to be. "Whatever the good sir wishes for", I say with a chuckle before I proceed to get to work.  
  
*-*

After maybe a few minutes of rampant sex too many, we both fall asleep at each other's side from both the physical and emotional strain the evening has taken on us. In fact, I volunteer to hold my friend's tiny body in my arms, not letting go of him the whole night.

I wake up the next morning not being able to feel my right arm anymore, but that's all right. I'm pretty sure the man in front of me has bigger pains right now because just like he wanted, I didn't go easy on him. Andy's body shifts slightly as I pull out my arm from underneath him.

I take my time to stretch it as good as I can in this position, then I whisper into his ear from behind: "It's 10am, time to wake up."

After releasing a loud groan, he notes with quite a bit of surprise in his voice: "You're still here." "Of course I'm still here, did you think I'd just leave after all that?" "I guess not. Good morning..." I want to offer him that I just leave now before he even turns around, but Vedius anticipates it.

"Stay", is all he says and so we keep lying in his bed like this, still sharing a blanket, just enjoying the heat radiating from each other's bodies. "Andy?", I manage to adress him after a while, feeling that right now is the perfect moment. "Yes?"

"I want you to take a good look at what you're doing to me." He edges away from me to turn onto his back. "Are you sure?", Andrew asks with his head tilted into my direction, but his eyes still closed. "Yeah, I'm sure." "Then tell me to", he demands and that puts my entire body at edge. I lift myself up until one arm supports most of my weight and I'm completely facing him.

I take a deep breath before I speak. I'll be literally breaking all of the magic we've shared for weeks, but that kind of power gives me confidence. "Open your eyes, Andy." I would have expected Vedius to examine my face and also let his gaze chase over by body for a bit, but he just locks eyes with me immediately.

I feel as smile growing on my lips, until I'm the one to look away bashfully. Andrew doesn't say anything, I just hear him laughing. As I speak again I'm still staring at the sheets. "I thought so long about how it is best to phrase this and I still haven't come up with anything. We've just kept going around in circles for weeks and not that I don't like what we have, but..."

I try to take heart, but eventually find myself at a total loss for words. Furtunately, I get saved once again. "Of course I want to be with you. What a stupid question, no matter how you would have phrased it..."

"You're the best, Andrew", I say happily, letting out a sudden, triumphant scream. "No, you're the best. I don't think I would have ever dared to admit the feelings I've had for you for such a long time if you hadn't just kissed me that one night", my partner begins to confess.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've been looking at you, just thinking about how I'm never gonna have a chance at being with you. I would still be sitting right here crying into my cushion hadn't you taken the initiative that day."

We smile at each other. Out of instinct I start moving towards Andy until I'm above him again and kiss him delicately.

"You next to me is the one thing I want to see every morning when I wake up", my boyfriend admits, looking up at me. "I think we may just be able to make that happen."

"Great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thanks for reading^^
> 
> If you liked the story overall, please keep an eye out for me in the future! I don't have anything planned in specific quite yet, but I have a lot of fics already written I could possibly edit and post and I'm sure inspiration will strike again soon and I will do some work situated in the present or even some kind of AU.
> 
> Last but definitely not least, thank you soo much to duskalia, akira_marq, evavittoria77 and hazelnuthanna, who commented on various chapters of this story as well as everyone who does so in the future. Criticsm and praise like this is really a big part of what keeps authors going.


End file.
